


Storming the Potters'

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [54]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 743: Severus and the Alternate Muggle Career: Offshore Oil Worker.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Storming the Potters'

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 743: Severus and the Alternate Muggle Career: Offshore Oil Worker.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Storming the Potters’

~

Severus hummed. “Kingsley won’t be pleased if we just show up.” 

“True.” Frank coughed. “But if we hide Alice and Mum with—”

“Ahem.” 

Frank and Severus spun seeing Augusta. 

“I can fight,” she snapped. 

Frank sighed. “Mum—”

“Don’t ‘Mum’ me!” Augusta scowled. “If wands are needed, I can help.” 

“What about Alice?” Frank said.

“You were about to suggest a place to hide her,” said Severus.

Frank sighed. “I know you don’t get along with them, but we could take them to the Potters’.”

Severus snorted. “ _You_ could. Lily’d hex me into the North Sea as soon as help me.” 

~

“If she does that, she’ll have to hex us both,” said Augusta. “We’ll be magical offshore oil workers, or whatever one does there, together.”

Severus blinked. “You would…defend me to her?” 

“Of course.” Augusta smiled. “You’ve proven yourself worthy of trust.”

“That’s generous, but—”

“But nothing!” Augusta snorted. “There’s no time for fighting amongst those of us who oppose _him_. We all need to stick together.”

Franks smiled ruefully. “Right. So it looks like you’re taking Alice to the Potters’ and I’m heading to the Ministry.”

“What?” Severus scowled. “But—”

“Would _you_ rather go to the Ministry?” 

Severus groaned. 

~

There was still one other problem, however. 

“Are we just going to _assume_ Bellatrix and Peter escaped and are out there somewhere creating havoc?” said Severus.

Frank pursed his lips. “You heard Kingsley. All we can do is just leave their cells undisturbed and assume they’re either in there or not. There isn’t much else we can do.” 

“I don’t like it.” 

“No one does,” said Augusta. “But short of running away to that offshore oil rig you mentioned earlier, there’s not much we can do about it.” 

“Fair enough.” Severus smirked at them. “So, who’s telling Alice?”

Frank sighed. 

~

To Severus’ surprise, Alice didn’t argue at all when she heard Frank’s suggestion. “It’ll be nice to see Lily,” was all she said.

Kissing her, Frank turned to look at Severus. “Take care of my love, yes?” 

Severus inclined his head. “I trust you’ll do the same for mine until we meet at the Manor, yes?” 

Frank smiled. “Absolutely.” 

They all helped Alice into the chair in which they were going to transport her, and then Frank saluted and Disapparated. 

“Right,” said Alice once he was gone. “Shall we?” 

Severus sighed. “Very well.” 

Augusta smiled. “Don’t worry. We’ll protect you.” 

~

They landed in Godric’s Hollow, Severus tensing up the moment he saw the Potter cottage. 

“Steady,” murmured Augusta as they Levitated Alice’s chair up the walk towards the house.

As they approached, the door opened, Potter standing there, his wand drawn. When he saw Augusta and Alice, he smiled, but the moment his eyes landed on Severus, the smile disappeared. “Snape? Why are you here?”

“He’s with us,” said Augusta sharply. “Now, are you going to let us in or not?” 

Clearly startled, Potter stepped aside. 

Augusta and Alice sailed past him. “Come along, Severus,” said Augusta.

Smirking, Severus obeyed.

~


End file.
